Eternidad
by Fesabi
Summary: [Inu&Kag][Onesshort][Terminado] La historia de una pareja la cual por un acidente, y todo por unos chicos drogados y alcholicos causan que su amor sea para la Eternidad


**Único Capitulo.- la Eternidad**

Hoy me encuentro en este lugar, que ironía nunca pensé que esto me sucediera a mí… en especial a nosotros.

Te veo, te encuentras a mi lado, las enfermeras me dicen que solo estas inconsciente, pero te digo una cosa?... yo no les creo, no les creo, por que yo se muy bien que pronto te vas de mi lado.

¿Por qué la vida es así de injusta, ¿Por qué, no puedo hacerme a la idea que ahora ambos nos encontremos en este maldito lugar, yo en esta miserable cama con estos aparatos que me rodean y tu, tu en esa cama llana de aparatos e inconsciente.

Puedo sentir como mis ojos se llenan de lagrimas, las cuales se escurren por mis mejillas… mi corazón me duele demasiado… solo me pregunto si ¿así de fácil se puede caer al infierno?

Recuerdo todos los momentos tristes que pasamos juntos, las veces que por tus celos me hacías llorar… pero no te culpo siempre me decías que eras un tonto, un tonto por que me amas, y perderme era tu mayor temor.

Creme que yo también te amo, te amo con todo mi corazón…creo que mas de lo que alguien pueda imaginarse.

Recordar aquellos momentos alegres cuando tú y yo nos conocimos, las peleas sin sentido…quien iba a decir que íbamos a estar juntos.

Claro recuerdo la ocasión cuando Miroku, si aquel mujeriego y aparte tu mejor amigo de la infancia… nos dijo "chicos, chicos solo déjenme decirles que entre el amor y el odio solo hay un paso" que palabras tan mas ciertas.

Solo sonrió al recordar estas palabras… pero ahora como puedo sonreír tan solo verte en ese lugar… ¿Por qué me protegiste, ¿Por qué, muy bien se que si no lo hubieras hecho no estarías así.

Todo parecía un sueño tu y yo saliendo de nuestro hogar y después aquí, no puedo creerlo… me niego hacerlo, ¿Por qué la vida es así, ¿Por qué?

¿A quien puedo reclamarle todo lo que estoy sintiendo, ¿a quien puedo, mi vida era tan feliz, yo era feliz a tu lado.

Ahora puedo sentir como mi garganta se cierra, ya no puedo verte por causa de mis lágrimas… toda esta agua salada que se acumula en mis ojos y todo por culpa de mi corazón, de este corazón el cual se encuentra destrozado en mil fragmentos.

Recuerdo todo lo que sucedió…absolutamente todo, como si en este momento lo viviera.

¿Que quieres que hagamos hoy?.- lo pregunta aquel chico

Mmmm, no se, lo que tu quieras.-

¿Y su nos vamos a cenar?.- lo murmura en su oído mientras que la mantiene entre sus brazos.

¿Por qué no, mejor no las pasamos en casa, viendo una película?.- lo sugiere la chica, tan solo al sentir los besos del chico en su cuello

te propongo ir a cenar y después venir a la casa.- lo susurra el chico en el odio de la chica, y con solo un ademán voltea a la joven dejándola enfrente de el viendo aquellos ojos marrones.

¿Sabes que te amo verdad?.- lo dice la joven mientras que enrolla con sus brazos el cuello de su joven esposo.

Mmmm, no, no lo se.- embozando una sonrisa juguetona, dando a entender que solo juega y todo para escuchar ese te amo de los labios de aquella chica que ama con toda su alma.

¿Así, pues yo te amo mucho.- acercando sus labios a los del ojidorado

Yo te amo mas.- uniendo sus labios con los labios de la pelinegra

Aquel beso paulatino y sincero, dulce como el mas exquisito mangar, y despacio como si el tiempo no existiera.

-.-

¿A que lugar quieres ir a cenar?.- lo pregunta el ojidorado, el cual se encuentra manejando su carro

A su lado la pelinegra que solo mantiene toda la atención ante las palabras de su esposo

Mmmm, no se donde quieras.-

Recuerda que hoy es nuestro aniversario.- embozando una sonrisa

Lo se, todavía no puedo creer que estamos casados.-

Yo tampoco mi vida, yo tampoco lo creo.-

La luz del semáforo cambia a roja dando a entender que el auto debe de detenerse.

¿Recuerdas cuando nos casamos?.- lo pregunta el chico prestando su atención a su esposa

Claro que si, como no olvidarlo.- viendo fijamente a los ojos ámbar del chico

Ambos se encuentran enfocando sus ojos sin perder ningún detalle de ellos.

El chico solo escucha el sonido de un claxon sacándolo a la realidad y todo para darse cuenta que un carro viene hacia ellos sin tener tiempo de reaccionar, ocasionado un grito por parte de la pelinegra… mientras que el ojidorado solo abraza a su esposa protegiéndola de aquel golpe.

Ambos chicos solo sienten como el carro da una, dos y tres vueltas para después quedar boca abajo.

Lagrimas salen de mis ojos al recordarlo todo, todo lo que ocurrió y de la forma en lo que acabo.

Se que no fue nuestra culpa, según los doctores los chicos que nos chocaron estaban drogados y para el colmo pasados de alcohol, ¿Por qué nos suceden estas cosas a nosotros, ¿Por qué la gente no se da cuenta de que lo que puede ocasionar, ¿que nadie se puede dar cuenta el sufrimiento que nos ocasionaron?

¿Por qué nadie entiendo que no puedo vivir sin ti, sin el?... que tan solo de imaginar mi vida sin el se derrumba, que mi corazón no lo resistiría… que en si estaría muerta en vida.

Volteo a verlo, haber si por alguna razón despierta, pero no lo hacer… no despierta, no puedo ver aquellos ojos de los cuales me enamore profundamente, de aquel intenso ámbar.

En el aparato que tiene a lado solo veo su pulso aquellas líneas verdes las cuales al dar una hacia arriba y después otra hacia abajo se escuchan un vip, vip… se muere mi alma al verte en ese estado.

Con desesperación veo que tu pulso va bajando rápidamente, mi corazón se encuentra desesperado, es que verte en ese estado y más al ver tu respiración bajar rápidamente me destroza el alma.

Veo como los doctores y enfermeras entran y tratan de revivirte, pero se que ya es inútil, por que tu ya te fuiste, te fuiste de mi lado para siempre… nunca mas podré volver a sentir esos labios, tus manos sobre mi piel, aquellos te amo que me susurrabas, aquellas peleas tontas y nuestros sueños.

Siento como mis ojos se cierran y lo único que escucho es la voz de la enfermera decir "muerte 4:15 am", se que muy pronto estaré contigo, no importa cuanto tiempo pase pero hoy iré a tu lado.

Por lo menos se que en el cielo podremos ser felices.

No se donde me encuentro, puedo verte… se que estas ahí lo siento, corro a abrazarte, puedo escucharte decirme "te amo, te amo Kagome, te amo mi Kagome, siempre juntos por la eternidad"

Solo me queda decir… si la gente es justa, ¿si la gente toma encuentra lo que le sucede a los demás, ¿si ellos harán algún día conciencia?... si tan solo supieran lo que uno sufre por aquellas tonterías.

Lo único que se es que este amor, si este amor puro y verdadero ni el mismo cielo podrá separarlo.

Te amo mi Inuyasha, te amo, ahora estamos juntos por siempre por **la eternidad**, nunca lo olvides.

**Fin**

**Si lo se demasiado triste, demasiado diría yo, el motivo de que les mando este fic, una es hacer conciencia entre todos las consecuencias que traen la droga y el alcohol mas i manejan…**

**La segunda es por que en la escuela nos pidieron un cuento de cuarto cuartillas y no tenia nada que poner o exponer y se me ocurrió este, espero que me dejen su mensaje como los anteriores.**

**Demasiado triste lo siento, yo también llore al igual que todos mis compañero y mi maestra al leerlo.**

**Bueno se despide**

**Su fiel escritora**

**Fesabi**


End file.
